Kebaikan Kakuzu
by The Portal Transmission-19
Summary: 'Ada Kebaikan Sang Dewa Dibalik Kepelitan dan Kekikiran Kakuzu' Warning! Here is Multi Genre, Typo, OOC dll.  Pairing   PK4.  Completed in Chapter 2. Please Review if You Like It!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo minna San! Kembali lagi Dengan Author Geje Ini yang akan membawakan Fic yang Geje pula. Dan Diwaktu yang berbahagia ini Saya akan membawakan Fic Tentang Akatsuki. Dan pemeran Utamanya adalah Seorang Lelaki yang Sangat tampan dari yang tertampan diantara anggota Akatsuki!**

**( Readers : Perasaan Gue kayaknya ngak enak nih, )**

**Dan mari kita Sambut! Pemeran utama Kita yang sudah Kita nanti-nantikan! Inilah dia**

**Jeng jeng jeng**

**Kakuzhu!**

**( Readers : Gubrakk! )**

**Yah.. memang Ini Saya buat Special Buat Kakuzu. Karna Saya udah bosan kalau Kakuzhu Di Olok-olok terus. Padahal kan sebenarnya Kakuzu itu Orangnya tampan, dan juga baik hati ( Hoeeek! )**

**Kakuzu : hikz! Aku tak mengira kalau Kamu perhatian Sama saya * meluk author ***

**Author : "balik meluk Kakuzu"**

**Readers :" muntah jemaah "**

**Ok mari kita Saksikan Saja bagaimana fic ini berlangsung, dan jangan Lupa direview yah !**

**Readers : Ogah !**

**Sumary : Kakuzu, salah Satu dari anggota akatsuki yang merupakan Geng kriminal Paling Ditakuti Diseantero negara HI. Dikenal akan Sifatnya yang haus darah, tapi dibalik Semua itu, siapa Sangka kalau dia juga mempunyai Sisi yang Baik?**

**Diskliminer : By Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance, Humor dan Tragedy**

**Author : The Portal Transmission 19**

**Happy Read Minna San!**

Suatu pagi yang Cerah di hutan rimba yang ditinggali oleh berbahai macam Flora, Fauna, dan Homo (?) dan tepatnya di Sebuah Goa bekas pembuangan limbah masyarakat *hoek!* tinggallah berbagai macam mahluk planet, dari planet Merkurius sampai planet Scooby doo * lah?*

Dipagi yang Cerah dan tentram di goa itu, terlihat sepuluh orang Para mahluk planet yang Dimaksud yang sedang melakukan olah raga rutin. Yaitu sarapan pagi. *Author Dibantai akatsuki* akan tetapi ketentraman itu tidak berlangsung lama, karna tempat yang semula tenang itu digemparkan oleh teriakan seseorang yang bisa dikatakan sangat tidak pantas untuk didengar, tapi pantas untuk dinikmati (heh?) dan asal suara itu berasal dari kamar Ketua akatsuki kita yang Tercinta *Author nahan muntah*

"Tidakkkk! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Katakan Sesuatu! Katakaaannn!" Teriak Pein dengan dramatisnya

Seketika itu, para anggota Akatsuki (minus Pein dan Konan) yang sedang asik-asiknya sarapan dibuat tersedak dengan makanan mereka masing-masing. Dan serempak, mereka berhamburan menuju kekamar Pein dengan menggunakan Teleport masing-masing, padahal tidak perlu segitunya berhubung kamar pein hanya dua langkah dari tempat mereka sarapan.

"Ada apa sih Un? Kok pagi-pagi gini sudah berisik? bikin keselek aja un!" Gerutu Pria blonde yang bernama Deidara Daratista (?)

Anggota akatsuki yang lain tidak ada yang merespon karna merasa tak penting, tak perlu, dan tak kenal. *kasihan deidara*

Setelah sampai di kamar pein, Zetsu pun membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan-lahan. Sampai-sampai membutuhkan waktu lima hari untuk membuat pintu tersebut terbuka seutuhnya.

Dan setelah pintu itu terbuka, mereka dikejutkan oleh Pein yang Sedang menangis sambil memegang tangan Konan yang sedang terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Mereka pun menghampiri Ketua mereka.

"Ketua, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Konan Ketua?" Tanya Kisame cemas.

"Hikz! Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja ketika aku terbangun, dia terlihat sulit bernafas dan akhirnya dia pingsan. Hikz!" jelas Pein Histeris sambil meratapi gadis di sampingnya yang masih terbujur kaku.

"Apa mungkin dia sakit Ketua?" tanya Sasori.

"Bagaimana kalau kita panggilkan Dokter saja," Usul Itachi.

"Lalu siapa yang akan membayar biaya pengobatanya?" tanya manusia topeng Lolipop Tobi yang kebetulan tidak terlihat autis.

Seketika pandangan Mereka semua tertuju pada Seorang Kakek-kakek yang sedari tadi sibuk menghitung istri-istrinya (baca : uang)

Kakuzu, yang sudah merasakan firasat buruk akan tatapan nepsong teman-temannya mulai berbalik dan hendak mengambil jurus Seribu langkah, akan tetapi begitu sial nasibnya karna sebelum dia melakukan segel jurus tersebut, keburu ditahan oleh tujuh orang sekaligus.

"He-hey…mau apa kalian? Nanti saja minta tanda tangannya" kata Kakuzu lebay.

"Heh…Siapa bilang kita mau minta tanda tangan? Kita mau minta duit!" sahut Hidan dengan tatapan membunuh yang membuat Kakuzu merinding.

"Ogah! Gue kagak mau! Gak akan gue kasih istri-istriku pada kalian! Loe kira cari uang gampang apa?" Elak Kakuzu sambil berusaha melepas ketujuh cengkraman tangan dari kerah bajunya.

"Tapi ini kan untuk Konan San Kakuzu senpai," kata Tobi Memelas

"Iya bener, ini kan juga untuk Teman kita, lagian siapa nanti yang akan membuat kita sarapan dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang lain selain Konan? Loe mau yah Cuci Kolor gue kalau tidak ada Konan?" Kata Hidan panjang lebar

"Gue Bilang tidak ya tidak!, Mau Konan kek, mau Obama kek, ngak akan gue kasih!" balas Kakuzu kasar,

"Jadi kamu tidak mau ya?" terdengar suara seseorang dibelakang kedelapan orang itu.

Sontak semua pandangan anggota Akatsuki tertuju kebelakang, dan terlihat kini Pein yang tengah menatap Kakuzu dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Rinegannya pun sudah aktif. Melihat hal itu, kini ketujuh anggota akatsuki yang lain (minus Kakuzu ) melepas cengkraman mereka pada Kakuzu dan mundur beberapa langkah karna merasa ada aura yang sangat tidak enak memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Apa kamu benar-benar tidak mau?" tanya Pein lagi dengan suara yang terdengar berat.

"Tidak akan gue kasih" jawab Kakuzu tegas.

"Oh, begitu yah?" kata Pein sambil menyerigai

'Glekk'– Kakuzu menelan ludah

"Sekali lagi Gue tanya Loe mau kasih duitnya kagak?" tanya pein lagi sambil menggeratkan giginya

"Gue bilang tidak ya ti-"

"Shinra Tensei!"

Jduaaarrrrr! Buaakkk!

Belum sempat Kakuzu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Pein sudah melepaskan jutsu andalannya kearah Kakuzu sehingga membuat Kakuzu terhempas keluar ruangan tersebut, menghantam dinding keras markas dan bahkan terlontar sampai keluar. Tentunya membuat Kakuzu kehilangan dua buah jantung cadangannya. kejadian tersebut sempat membuat para anggota Akatsuki lain yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri

"Gue ngak nyangka, ternyata Ketua kalau marah Serem juga yah un," kata Deidara pelan pada partnernya Sasori.

"I-iya," jawab Sasori gugup karna masih ngeri atas kejadian barusan.

Karna merasa keadaan semakin memanas, Zetsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Ketua mereka yang tengah emosi dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Ketua, jangan terlalu terbawa emosi" kata Zetsu Putih.

"Benar Ketua, lagian kayak tidak tahu Sifatnya Kakuzu aja," sahut Zetsu Hitam.

"Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan! Masa demi Konan saja sampai sebegitu pelitnya!" jawab Pein membentak.

"Tapi kan masih ada kita Ketua," kata Tobi polos.

"Iya benar, kan masih ada kita yang siap membantu Ketua" sahut anggota yang lainnya serempak.

Mendengar hal itu, Pein akhirnya terdiam. Di dalam hatinya dia tidak menyangka bahwa anak buahnya yang terkenal akan julukan pembunuh darah dingin oleh seantero negara HI, masih mempunyai hati nurani yang baik.

"Baiklah, terima kasih karna kalian mau membantu. Aku Sangat terharu atas kebaikan kalian, Hikz," kata pein sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Sudahlah Ketua, kita kan pren," Sahut kisame.

"Yang bener Fren kale," Balas anggota lainnya serempak tepat di telinga Kisame yang membuat Kisame Budek seketika.

"Baik, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja menghubungi rumah sakit Konoha," usul Itachi.

"Yah terserahlah, yang penting kita bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Konan," jawab Pein sambil menatap dalam wajah Konan.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya ditempat Kakuzu tergeletak

"Aduh. Sakit sekali" ringis Kakuzu menahan rasa sakitnya akibat terkena jurus Pein tadi.

Kakuzu berusaha berdiri, tapi ternyata tidak bisa karna ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah. Dia meringis sambil menahan sakit yang teramat sangat, didalam hatinya dia sempat menyesal karna kejadian barusan. Dia sempat berpikir, mengapa dia bisa memancing emosi Ketua dengan kepelitannya.

Kakuzu meraba bagian belakang tubuhnya karna merasakan sesuatu yang sangat perih. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia karna menyadari bahwa dua buah jantung cadangannya telah hancur. Kini jubah Akatsuki kebanggaanya pun sudah hancur, dan hanya menyisakan Celana jeans panjangnya yang tentu saja juga sudah sobek disana sini.

**Kakuzu Pov**

Mengapa? mengapa jadi begini? Apa tindakanku sudah diluar batas Sampai-sampai Ketua memperlakukanku Seperti ini. Ya Kami Sama, tolonglah aku. kenapa Engkau tidak memberikanku sifat yang baik seperti teman-temanku yang lain? Mengapa Engkau hanya menganugrahi sifat yang haus membunuh dan pelit saja padaku? Mungkin Ketua sudah benar-benar membenciku sekarang. Aku tidak tahu lagi apakah dia masih menerimaku sebagai anak buahnya atau tidak. Karna aku sadar, merekalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Hanya merekalah yang masih menganggapku sebagai teman. Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh terus begini! Aku harus membuktikan bahwa aku juga mempunyai sifat yang baik. Akan kubuktikan pada mereka! Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku tidak pelit!

**End of Kakuzu Pov**

Kakuzu berusaha untuk bangkit, dan hasilnya masih tetap nihil. Akhirnya dia menggunakan sisa-sisa cakranya dan dipergunakan untuk menjahit beberapa tulangnya yang patah. Dan setelah selesai, dia akhirnya berjalan secara teresok-esok. Tapi dia tidak kembali ke markas, melainkan dia berjalan menjauhi markas Akatsuki tersebut. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Wah! Chapter satu sudah selesai. Capek juga yah….Ditunggu yah Capter dua nya (Jika memang ada yang mau nunggu)**

**Kakuzu : Hei Author kam**et! Katanya mau senangin gue, mana buktinya? Mana? Mana?**

**Author : sabar dulu napa Sih? Ini kan baru chapter Satu.**

**Kakuzu : Sabar sih sabar, tapi jangan hancurin jantung gue gitu dong, masih mending yang hancurnya Cuma satu, ini mah dua. Loe kira Harga jantung di pasar loak Murah apa?**

**Author : Yeyyy…Loe kira terigu apa main jual dipasar loak segala.**

**Pein : Author, thangks yah, aksi gue tadi keren banget –meluk-meluk Author- Author langsung pingsan kehabisan nafas.**

**Kakuzu : Keren bapak loe Caleg? Hampir mati gue tau! Mana serangnya serius lagi.**

**Pein : kan sekalian balas dendam.**

**Kakuzu : awas loe! Gue naikin utang loe jadi Cepek baru tahu rasa loe!**

**Pein : Bodo !**

**Sasori : dari pada lihat pertengkaran tidak berguna yang memang tidak berguna mending Review aja yah minna san! * puppy ayes No jutsu ***

**Sasori FC : Kyaaaaa! Imutnyaaaa! * nosebleed + tepar di tempat ***

**SALAM HANGAT**

**The Portal Transmission-19**

**BERNIAT REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo minna san… kembali lagi dengan author gaje ini, yang membawakan fic yang gaje pula…dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para readers yang udah mereview fic geje ini..**

**Ok…Langsung saja ya minna san…soalnya saya tidak tahu lagi mau tulis apa…*Bilang aja malas***

**Kakuzu : Hei Author Rese! Awas lo ya kalo loe nistain gw lagi! Gw jahit Loe!**

**Author : Nyantai aja bang! Kali ini gw pasti ngak akan nistain loe lagi. Paling Cuma buat loe menderita doang *Watados mode on***

**Kakuzu : Sialan loe Author!**

**Author : kabuuuurrrr**

**Kakuzu : woe! Tunggu loe! Jangan Kabur!**

**Sumary : Kakuzu, salah Satu dari anggota akatsuki yang merupakan Geng kriminal Paling Ditakuti Diseantero negara HI. Dikenal akan Sifatnya yang haus darah, tapi dibalik Semua itu, siapa Sangka kalau dia juga mempunyai Sisi yang Baik?**

**Diskliminer : By Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance, Humor (Chapter ini minim humor) dan Tragedy**

**Author : The Portal Transmission 19**

**Warning : Typo, OOC dan lain-lain. DONT LIKE? DONT READ!  
**

**Happy Read Minna San!**

"Wah! Mahal sekali mbak, apa ngak bisa dikurangin gitu?- Oh begitu yah, terima kasih kalau begitu" terdengar suara Hidan yang sedang menelfon salah satu rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya sang Leader, Pein cemas.

Hidan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa hasilnya nihil. Yah begitulah, mereka sudah menelfon semua rumah sakit. Tepatnya dibagian unit gawat darurat, tetapi biaya yang akan dikeluarkan untuk jasa ambulans dan perawatan sangatlah besar, sehingga mereka hanya bisa merawat Konan di rumah (baca : goa) mereka seadanya yang mereka bisa.

"Sial!" suara pein terdengar sangat kesal.

"Sabarlah ketua, kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan konan san," hibur Itachi

"Itachi, terima kasih atas keperdulianmu, aku terharu, Hikz," Pein mewek

Itachi hanya bisa sweatdroop. Dalam hatinya dia berkata "Ketua kalau marah serem sih serem, tapi kalau mewek gini seremnya beranak pinak. Ck ck ck"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana sekarang? Suhu tubuh konan saja makin lama makin tinggi saja, kalau dibiarkan bisa bahaya nih," kata Sasori yang sedang mengkompres dahi Konan dengan air hangat.

Tiba-tiba Pein teringat akan sesuatu dan akhirnya dia memanggil Tobi. "Tobi. Kemarilah,"

"Ada apa Ketua?," tanya Tobi seraya mendekat kearah Pein

"Coba kau pergi ketempat Kakuzu, dan panggil dia kemari, aku rasa kita butuh bantuanya" titah Pein kepada Tobi

"Aku rasa dia sudah mati ketua," Sela Kisame.

"Heh? Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Pein

"Bukannya tidak pernah ada orang yang selamat dari jurus Shinra Tensei milik ketua?" jawab Kisame.

"Tapi aku yakin dia masih hidup, dia tidak akan mati semudah itu. Aku tahu dia masih bernafas hingga saat ini" kata Pein lagi seraya mendramatisir suasana. " Baik Tobi, cepat susul dia, sebelum dia mati beneran," lanjut Pein lagi

"Hai' kata Tobi seraya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Setelah Tobi pergi, pein kembali mendekat kearah Konan lalu menggenggam tangannya. Sambil berkata "Tenanglah Sayang, Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku janji,"

"So Sweeeeeeettt" jerit Anggota lain karna terharu menyaksikan kejadian barusan dan membuat Pein blushing.

**-^.^-**

"Ketua! Ketua!" teriak Tobi sambil lari-lari geje kearah Pein.

"Hn?" Tanya Pein sambil menggeriat alisnya dan dibuat se Cool mungkin.

"Ketua, Hosh…..hosh…..Kakuzu….hosh….tidak ada Ketua..hosh…hosh," kata Tobi sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Apa? jangan-jangan dia sudah dimakan binatang buas lagi," kata Sasori histeris.

"Hush…sembarangan aja. Mana mungkin Kakuzu dimakan binatang buas, malah yang mangsa ntu binatang pasti Kakuzu kale," Sahut Hidan.

"Lalu kemana dia pergi?" Tanya pein cemas. Yang lain hanya menjawab dengan menaikan bahunnya.

"Aduh, bisa gawat nih kalau begini" Pein makin cemas.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana ketua?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kalau begini ceritanya," Pein menggantungkan kalimatnya "Terpaksa kita sendiri yang harus turun tangan," lanjut Pein lagi.

"Ma-maksud ketua" belum sempat Deidara menyelesaikan kata-katanya sudah dipotong lagi oleh Pein.

"Hidan, rumah sakit mana yang biaya pengobatanya paling murah?" Tanya pein.

"Eetoo, Rumah sakit Konoha Ketua," jawab Hidan.

"Berapa biaya yang harus dikeluarkan?" Tanya Pein bak Eksekutif senior(?).

"Tujuh belas juta Ryo Ketua, kalau rumah sakit lain rata-rata diatas dua puluh juta Ryo ketua," jawab Hidan lagi.

Pein tampak berpikir sejenak yang membuatnya terkesan sangat-sangat kereeen, dan kemudian berkata.

"Baiklah, Hidan hubungi kembali rumah sakit Konoha, katakan bahwa kita memerlukan layanan unit gawat darurat. Sekarang!" seru Pein tegas.

"Hai" jawab Hidan seraya mengambil handphone I-touch tipe Platinum leaders club miliknya dari jubah.

**-^.^-**

"Ketua serius mau melakukannya? lalu dari mana kita mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" Tanya Itachi pada Pein. Saat ini seluruh anggota Akatsuki sudah berada dirumah sakit Konoha. Dan Konan sudah mendapat layanan UGD tentunya.

"Demi Konan, apapun resikonya, akan aku hadapi," jawab Pein mantap.

"So Sweeeeeettt" jerit anggota Akatsuki yang lain ( minus Pein, Kakuzu & Itachi ) yang lagi-lagi membuat Pein Blusing. entah sudah berapa kali dia dibuat blusing hari ini oleh anak buahnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang Dokter berambut jabrik hitam, bermata hijau, berkulit sawo matang, dan berperawakan tampan Bak Sule Bieber(?) yang merawat Konan sudah keluar dari ruangan ICU. Melihat dokter yang merawat Konan sudah keluar, serentak semua Anggota Akatsuki berbondong-bondong menghampiri sang dokter yang diketahui bernama Isratul K-link a.k.a Author sendiri (sekali-sekali eksis ngak apa-apa kan?) –author dilempar tabung LPG ama readers-.

"Bagaimana keadaanya Dok?" Tanya Pein pertama kali yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar hasilnya.

Sang dokter tampak berpikir serius. mungkin Sekarang dia sedang berpikir untuk mengatur kalimat yang pas untuk disampaikan. tak berapa lama kemudian, sang Dokter akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Maaf, kami sudah ber-" belum sempat Sang Dokter melanjutkan kalimatnya, sudah keburu dipotong oleh teriakan Histeris Pein.

"Tidaaakk! tidak Dok! katakan bahwa semua ini bohong! katakan Dok! katakaaaaan!" jerit Pein histeris dan hendak menerobos masuk kedalam ruang ICU, tapi malah ditahan oleh ketujuh anak buahnya.

"Lepaskan! jangan halangi aku! aku ingin bertemu dengan Konan! lepaskan!" seru Pein seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dari ketujuh anak buahnya. akan tetapi karna tekat Pein sudah dilandasi dengan rasa Cinta yang kuat dan mendalam ( jiaaahh) tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ketujuh anak buahnya termasuk sang Dokter dibuat terhempas keluar dari lantai dua puluh satu rumah sakit oleh Shinra Tensei level satu milik Pein.

**-^.^-**

"Bangun Konan! bangun! jangan tidur terus Konan! katakanlah sesuatu! katakan bahwa kau masih hidup Konan! katakan!" jerit Pein Histeris disamping ranjangnya Konan sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Sebenarnya Konan belum mati," terdengar suara seseorang dibelakang Pein. Pein pun menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan mendapati Sang dokter dan ketujuh anak buahnya tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ma-maksud dokter?" Tanya Pein yang masih berlinangan air mata(halah!)

"Sebenarnya dia belum mati, dia hanya Koma untuk sementara waktu," jelas sang Dokter

"La-lalu, apa yang sedang terjadi padanya Dok?" Tanya Pein lagi.

"Dia mengidap penyakit Asparatus ammonia sindrom stadium dua" jawab sang Dokter.

"Buju buset! Nama penyakitnya keren amat? Malah kerenan nama penyakitnya dari pada nama gue," kata Kisame sweatdroop.

"Sejak kapan nama loe keren Kis?" Tanya Sasori polos.

"Sejak Sule bieber lahir, emang kenapa?"

"Perasaan nama loe ngak pernah keren deh,"

"maksud loe?"

"Ngak kok, numpang kentut aja"

" Pantesan baunya blasteran gitu, makan apa loe?"

"Makan apa sajaaaa"

"Apa saja? Makanan merek apa lagi tuh?"

"Merek apa sajaaaaaa"

"Kampret loe!'

"Kampret sajaaaaa"

"Huft,"

"Huft sajaaaaa"

"Nape loe!"

"Nape sajaaaa"

"^%$$&^%#"

"^%$$&^%# sajaaaaaa"

"Awas loe!"

"Awas sajaaaaa"

"Grrrrrrr!"

"Grrrrrr sa-" belum sempat Sasori membalas kata-kata Kisame, sudah keburu mulutnya disumpel dengan tissue toilet.

*Back to the Story*

"Penyakit apa? Aspal-parang-putus?" Tobi susah mengeja nama penyakitnya.

"Asparatus ammonia sindrom Tob" kata Itachi membenarkan.

"ya, itu adalah penyakit yang menyerang sistim penggumpalan darah pada area bilik kanan jantung dan menyebabkan penumpukan sintetis pada pembuluh darah arteri, sehingga mengakibatkan si penderita sesak nafas dan akhirnya pingsan untuk sementara waktu sampai penumpukan pembuluh darah pada jantung kembali normal," jelas sang Dokter panjang kali lebar sama dengan gomongnya banyak, salahnya juga banyak(?) sehingga membuat All Akatsuki cengo stadium tiga belas.

"Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkannya Dok?" Tanya Pein.

"Satu-satunya cara ialah si pasien harus dioperasi,"

"Berapa biayanya Dok?" Tanya Hidan yang perasaanya sudah tidak enak.

"Ummm, kira-kira sekitar tiga puluh lima juta Ryo, itupun sudah beserta tip pengobatan dan obat-obatanya juga." Jawab Sang Dokter lagi.

"Apuaaa! Mahal amat Dok? Apa ngak bisa ditawar gitu?" seru Zetsu Hitam dan putih bersamaan.

"Iya, benar Dok, apa sebegitu mahalnya?" kata Sasori menimpali.

"Itu sudah termasuk sangat murah, kalau dirumah sakit lain biayanya bisa mencapai lima puluh juta Ryo keatas." Jawab Dokter meyakinkan.

"Apa tidak bisa diundur waktunya Dok? Berilah kami kesempatan untuk mencari uangnya," pinta Tobi

"Penyakit si pasien sudah mendekati stadium akhir, kalau dibiarkan terus-menerus maka nyawa si pasien tidak bisa tertolong lagi," jawab Sang Dokter.

"Bagaimana ini ketua? darimana kita bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" bisik Itachi ke Pein.

Pein tampak berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian berkata " Baiklah, Seberapa besarnya biayanya, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting nyawa Konan bisa diselamatkan." Kata Pein mantap.

"So sweeeeeeet" jerit ketujuh Akatsuki lagi termasuk sang Dokter

Pein? Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Baiklah, 1 jam lagi kita akan memulai operasinya, biayanya akan langsung dibayar setelah Operasi selesai dilakukan." Jelas Dokter.

"Hai," balas semua anggota Akatsuki.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari kejauhan.

**-^.^-**

Pein tengah berjalan mondar-mandir didepan ruangan Operasi, ditemani ketujuh anak buahnya yang hanya duduk diam memandangi ketua mereka. Kini mereka tengah menunggu Konan yang tengah dioperasi.

"Ketua, bisa tenang kagak sih un? Pusing gue lihat Ketua berjalan mundar-mandir gitu mulu un, kayak setrika aja un," kata Deidara yang sudah bête melihat tingkah ketua mereka.

"Mau tenang gimana? Apa sekarang Konan lagi tenang-tenang saja hah? Sekarang dia sedang berusaha melawan kematian tau ngak! Kematian! Kematian!" seru Pein mendramatisir suasana.

"Biasa aja kale mas, ngak usah peke lumpur segala," kata Itachi Sweatdroop.

"Gunting kertas, sip. Lem teko. Ambilkan penggaris juga. Kasa steril, yap kerja bagus,nasi padangnya juga(?)" terdengar suara sang Dokter a.k.a Author didalam ruangan operasi yang membuat All Akatsuki Sweatdroop mendengarnya.

"Ini Ruang operasi apa kelas seni rupa un?" Tanya Deidara sweatdroop.

"Iya bener, mana pake Nasi padang segala lagi, kirain warung makan apa?" timpal Tobi.

"Eh? Tumben loe ngak authis Tob?" Tanya Hidan pada Tobi.

"Iya bener, perasaan dari tadi Tobi ngak ribut kayak biasanya deh?" sambung Sasori.

"Apa kamu sudah sembuh Tob?" Tanya Kisame.

"Berobat dirumah sakit mana loe un? Pasti Dokternya hebat banget karna bisa nyembuhin loe un" Tanya Deidara.

Mendengar hal itu, Pein langsung bertatapan dengan Zetsu secara bersamaan, dari pandangan mata mereka seolah-olah mereka sedang menertawakan Kelima anggota Akatsuki lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Tobi. Sedangkan Tobi hanya tetap stay cool saja ditempat tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan teman-temannya.

Setelah tiga belas jam menunggu, akhirnya lampu merah diatas pintu ruangan Operasi pun mati yang menandakan bahwa operasinya sudah selesai. Dan tak lama kemudian, sang dokter yang mengoperasi Konan pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana Dok? Apa berhasil?" Tanya Pein pertama kali (lagi) dengan cemas (lagi)

Sang Dokter tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dan hanya diam terpaku ditempat. Sehingga membuat ketegangan dan kecemasan yang luar biasa dihati masing-masing anggota Akatsuki. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sebuah senyuman yang cerah terukir di wajah sang Dokter yang membuatnya semakin tampan saja *Author dibantai Readers dan Akatsuki*, dan kemudian mengangkat jempol tangannya ala guru Gay.

Melihat hal itu, sontak semua anggota Akatsuki bersorak-sorai sambil berpelukan ala Teletubies minus Pein yang kini hanya berdiri diam ditempat. Mata Rinegannya kini sudah dihiasi air mata bahagia.

"Nah Sekarang silahkan kebagian Administrasi untuk menebus biaya operasinya," kata Dokter.

Seketika kegembiraan tersebut terhenti seketika, mereka saling bertatap-tatapan karna mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai uang untuk biaya operasinya.

"Teman-teman, ayo kita ke bagian administrasi," kata Pein pada Anak buahnya.

"Hah? Apa ketua sudah mendapatkan uangnya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sudah! Ikut saja," seru Pein.

"Hai,"

Merekapun berjalan kelantai lima tempat bagian Administrasi.

"Ketua, apa benar ketua sudah mendapatkan uangnya?" Tanya Itachi sekali lagi.

"Sebenarnya belum," jawab Pein santai yang membuat ketujuh anak buahnya kaget secara bersamaan.

"Hah? Lalu kita bayarnya pake apa ketua?" Tanya Hidan

"Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan mengabdi pada rumah sakit ini sebagai tebusannya" jelas Pein.

"Ma-maksud ketua-" kalimat Kisame terpotong.

"Ya, benar sekali, aku akan menjadi babu dirumah sakit ini, selama apapun"

"Apa ketua tidak malu?" Tanya sasori.

"Rasa Malu ku tidak bisa terbalaskan dengan nyawa Konan" jawab Pein dengan wajah stoiknya.

Mendengar hal itu, semua anak buahnya terdiam, mereka berpikir bahwa ketua mereka benar-benar mempunyai hati yang mulia walaupun Selalu dinistain.

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, sampailah mereka dibagian Administrasi.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa Suster dibagian loket dua administrasi.

"Kami mau membayar biaya operasi teman kami," jelas Tobi mantap.

"Apa anda membawa aplikasinya?" Tanya suster itu lagi yang diketahui bernama Ino yamanaka.

"Yap, ini dia," jawab Tobi seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas kuning ukuran HVS original.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar yah," kata Suster itu lagi dengan senyum genit dan tak lupa mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk Tobi.

"Hn," jawab Tobi santai.

"wah, hebat loe Tob, Suster loe embat juga," kata Hidan tidak percaya.

"Iya bener un, tadi loe keren banget un," sahut Deidara.

"Saingan gue jadi nambah lagi deh," inner Sasori.

Sedangkan Tobi hanya diam saja tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya.

Tak lama kemudian, suster Ino kembali lagi.

"Maaf menunggu, tapi menurut saya anda tidak perlu lagi datang ke bagian Administrasi." Kata Suster tersebut.

"Hah? Maksud Suster?" Tanya Kisame.

"Biaya tebusanya sudah lunas dibayar, jadi anda tidak perlu lagi membayar," jawab Suster Ino.

Mendengar hal itu, semua Anggota Akatsuki saling pandang. Mereka tak habis pikir, siapakah malaikat yang telah membayar biaya pengobatan yang begitu besarnya?

"Su-suster pasti bercanda," tanya Pein meyakinkan.

"Saya serius tuan, kalau tidak percaya, lihatlah tanda bukti ini." Kata Suster tersebut seraya menyerahkan kopian Aplikasi pembayaran.

Pein menerima Kopian tersebut yang ada tanda bukti pembayaran dan dia melihat sebuah paraf yang tak asing lagi baginya. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain juga mengerumuni ketua mereka untuk melihat kertas tersebut.

"Ka-Kakuzu, te-ternyata kau" gumam Pein.

"Ada apa Ketua?" Tanya Hidan Cemas.

"Te-ternyata, yang membayar semua ini, a-adalah" jawab Pein gagap.

"Siapa Ketua? Cepat Katakan,

"Iya, cepat katakan Ketua," semua Anggota Akatsuki sudah penasaran dengan seorang manusia berhati dewa yang telah membantu mereka.

Pein terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian menjawab dengan singkat.

"Dialah Kakuzu,"

Apaaaaa?

**-^.^-**

Kakuzu sedang duduk dalam kesunyian di ruang tengah Markas Akatsuki, dia sedang melanjutkan menjahit beberapa tulang-tulangnya yang masih patah. Walaupun terlihat menderita, tapi tidak memperdulikannya, karna sekarang dia sedang tersenyum puas dibalik maskernya. Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Kakuzu,"

Kakuzu menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati teman-temannya termasuk Konan yang sudah sembuh sedang memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat lain dari biasanya, raut wajah kegembiraan.

"Sudah pulang ya? Dari mana Saja kalian?" Tanya Kakuzu pura-pura tak tahu.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Kakuzu, Konan langsung berlari kearah Kakuzu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tentunya dengan berlinangan air mata. Air mata bahagia.

"Eh? Apa-apaan sih, lepasin gue ngak,"

"Terima kasih Kakuzu, Terima kasih," kata Konan sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Heh? Terima kasih untuk apa" Tanya Kakuzu pura-pura tak tahu.

"Terima kasih karna sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, terima kasih Kakuzu, Makasih," kata Konan sambil Terisak-isak.

"Kuz, gue ngak nyangka ternyata dibalik masker butut loe itu, ada kebaikan sang Dewa rupanya," kata Hidan menahan air matanya.

Kakuzu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Didalam hatinya dia sedang berpikir bahwa ternyata begini yah kalo jadi orang baik.

"Kuz, makasih ya atas bantuan elo, dan gue mau minta maaf atas apa yang pernah gue lakuin ke elo." Kata Pein pelan.

"Iya un, gue juga mau minta maaf kalo gue pernah jahatin elo un," sahut Deidara.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kebaikan kalian selama ini ke gue" kata Kakuzu tegas, tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, ternyata ada secercah air bening yang hendak keluar dari matanya.

"Dan terima kasih Pein, karna Sudah berusaha menyelamatkanku, Aishiteru Pein," kata Konan Seraya memeluk Pein. Pein hanya diam terpaku, karna tidak menyangka bahwa Konan juga mencintainya. Dan akhirnya dia balik memeluk Konan. "Aishiteru juga Konan" kata Pein,

"So Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet" jerit anggota Akatsuki yang lain minus Kakuzu yang hanya menatap mereka dengan senyum kebahagiaan.

Sadar akan apa yang meraka lakukan, akhirnya Pein dan Konan melepas pelukannya. Dan menyisakan Semburat merah yang benar-benar sangat merah di wajah mereka.

"Kuz, ini ada hadiah buat elo," kata Sasori sambil menyerahkan sebuah tabung pendingin pada Kakuzu.

"Apaan ini?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Sudah, buka aja, nanti loe sendiri akan tahu," sahut Kisame.

Kakuzu membuka tabung itu perlahan-lahan, dan Kakuzu dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang ada dalam tabung tersebut. Dan isinya adalah dua belas buah jantung yang terlihat masih segar dan sehat.

"Da-dari mana kalian dapat Jantung ini?" Tanya Kakuzu tidak percaya.

"Jantung itu kami ambil dari para Koruptor Negara Indonesia, yang memang mereka sepantasnya untuk mati," jawab Itachi dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Te-terima kasih teman-teman, aku sayang kalian semua," kata kakuzu yang air matanya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Dan akhirnya Kakuzu pun menangis.

"Kami juga menyayangi elo Kuz, balas yang lain sambil memeluk Kakuzu secara beramai-ramai.

**OWARI**

**Bagaimana Minna san? Menarik kah? Jujur Author nangis pas bikin Chapter kedua ini.**

**Semoga bisa diambil Hikmah dari Fic yang satu ini.**

**Mind To Review?**

**Review Please**


End file.
